GamesMaster Issue 262
This magazine was dated April 2013 and priced at £3.99. Upfront Wind in the Wii Us - (6-7) :Zelda and 3D Mario are back! Nintendo finally lift the lid on plans for some of gaming's most beloved franchises. Next-Gen Rumour Control - (8) :The future of consoles draws near, but where will it take us. Wild Thing! - (9) :The Witcher 3 is inbound for next-gen consoles and PCs... Bat's Back? - (9) :Batman: Arkham Origins and Arkham Universe spotted in the void... Big Shots - (10-11) Half-Life 2: Episode 4?! - (12) :Arkane's cancelled Half Life expansion revealed in leaked screenshots... Grand Designs - (12) :Rockstar delay GTA V till September while quashing next-gen rumours. Party Hardy - (13) Going, Going, Gone - (14) :THQ's gaming IPs sold to highest bidders as publisher shuts up shop... The Last Hope? - (15) :Could The Last of Us sinlge-handedly revive the abandoned big-budget survival horror genre? The Month in Games - 1 page (16) Previews Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist (PC) - Jonathan Blyth - 6 pages (18-23) Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (PS3,360) - Andy Kelly - 2 pages (24-25) Deadpool (360) - Ben Griffin - 1 page (26) Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate (3DS) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (27) Command & Conquer (PC) - Andy Kelly - 2 pages (28-29) SimCity - Ben Griffin - 1 page (30) Defiance (360,PS3,PC) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - ½ page (31) Firefall (PC) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - ½ page (31) And introducing... - 1 page (32) Indie Master - Matthew Pellett - 2 pages (34-35) The Gods: Rebellion (iOS) - ½ page (91) Features Toy Stories - 15 pages (37-51) :Meet the newly emerging genre of games looking to muscle its way into toy chests around the world... ::Skylanders: Swap Force - Matthew Pellett - 6 pages (38-43) ::Portal Masterclass - Meet the man who creates Skylanders from scratch - 2 pages (44-45) ::Disney Infinity - Matthew Pellett - 4 pages (46-49) ::Wonderbook: Diggs Nightcrawler - Matthew Pellett - 2 pages (50-51) GM Fanbase - 6 pages (52-57) Reviews Free Games: Sumo Wrestling Tycoon, Blosics 2, Killer Escape, Qoosh - Mike Harris - ½ page (85) GMXS Ben Griffin is obsessed with... 1080 Avalanche - 2 pages (92-93) We Love Old Games - 1½ pages (94-95) Written by Leigh Loveday Classic GM - GamesMaster Issue 125 - ½ page (95) The Time Machine - Wonderswan - 2 pages (96-97) New Stuff - 2 pages (98-99) Hall of Fame - 5 pages (108-112) Cheat! Dead Space 3 - 2 pages (100-101) Tips - 2 pages (102-103) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Matthew Pellett Staff Writer :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Art Editor :Ian Lloyd-Edwards Deputy Art Editor :Stephen Hanlon Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Jonathan Blyth, Patrick Brown, Matthew Castle, Alex Dale, Emma Davies, Ian Evenden, Ben Griffin, Julia Hardy, Mike Harris, Andy Kelly, Leigh Loveday, Alec Malloy, Rob Pearson, Chris Scullion External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Android Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews